Changing reality
by PikachuXdigimon
Summary: When this version of Transformers aired it felt like a massive disappointment to me. The show had to many filler episodes that could've been made better so they didn't suck so this is my version of the show with my OC fixing what I thought could have been made better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hasbro owns Transformers/Beast Wars not me I only own my OC**

 _Chris's POV_

Hi I'm Chris I'm 17 and I am currently in another dimension because of Primus and surprisingly Unicron granting my wish, but let me start from the beginning of my story:

"I'm so BORED," I said as I flipped through the channels on my TV, "Is nothing interesting on this piece of shit," I mumbled angrily as I reached the Transformer's Beast Wars show, "Oh another crap cartoon of Transformers it brings me so much joy," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm so thick you could taste it, "God this show is terrible if I had my way it'd be an adult show that didn't rely on stupid miracles and not some childish garbage and I'd have Prime and Megatron realize that they would do more good working together rather than fighting over the choice of that stupid council," ranting about the show being fucked up made me feel a whole lot better now, after an hour of flipping through channels I decided to go to bed.

 _Dreamscape_

"Ah sweet and lovely silence," I said as I walked through a park where time seemed to have stopped.

"Hello," A man in a white suit said to me as I walked.

"Hello to you too," I said as I continued walking as he walked with me.

"Nice dream," the man said as I gave him a narrowed look.

"What are you another piece of my conscience," I asked as the man simply chuckled before answering.

"No I'm Primus of Cybertron," he said as I sighed.

"Yeah I read about the multiverse existence thing you and Unicron have going on," I said as he nodded.

"I was wondering if you would like a chance to alter a dimension," Primus asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the problem in that dimension," I asked as he smiled.

"I believe you were ranting about this dimension earlier," Primus said as I smirked.

"That could be a challenge but it's better than doing nothing," I said as Primus smiled, "How do I change the dimension, if I get their and get squished by a Decepticon I won't be able to change jack shit," I asked.

"I can give you a few upgrades to survive," Primus said with a smile.

"When I get their will it be before the Autobots and the humans meet," I asked as he nodded.

"Good now in order to bring you to this dimension I'll require my brother Unicron's help," Primus said as another as man appeared wearing a black suit.

"So this is the guy whose going to change fate he doesn't look like much," Unicron said I as gave him the bird.

"Fuck you," I said to his face shocking the destroyer before he bellowed with laughter.

"You've got guts I like you kid," Unicron said with a smirk.

"Thank you I don't have to even try," I honestly said.

"Now are you ready because once you enter this new dimension you won't be able to return to this one," Primus said.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"See ya later kid," Unicron said as felt myself awaken.

 _Jasper, Nevada_

'Oh, head rush,' I thought as I got up off the ground and using the sun discovered it was noon, "Well at least my phone is still with me," I said to myself as I pulled out my phone, "Now where am I," I said going to my map app, "Huh, I'm on the outside town the burger place Jack works at should be… that way," I said pointing myself in in the direction I needed to go, "Onward!" I said sounding as if I were a knight charging into battle.

 _Jack's POV_

"(Sigh) Here's your food," I said handing Vince the school bully his meal.

"Thanks loser, see ya around," Vince said taking off without paying.

"Hey wait you need to pay for that," I yelled before sighing.

"Rough night?" a guy asked me from the window.

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"That guy was a real dick, does he do this often," the guy asked as I suppressed a small smile.

"Yeah he's the school bully and thinks he's so high and mighty," I said as the guy smirked.

"Wow he must be grade- A asshole material," the guy said as I snickered a bit.

"Yeah he is, name's Jack," I said extending my hand as he grasped it.

"I'm Chris," the guy said shaking my hand before letting go.

"See ya Jack," Chris said before walking away.

'Well my shift's over,' I thought as I clocked out and went outside I saw the sweetest motorbike in my life, "Whoa you're a beauty," I said as I looked over the bike it was blue and had a pink tire guard in the front that wasn't to long to grab anyone's attention for too long, "When I get enough money I'm gonna buy a sweet ride like you," I said rubbing the bike as I heard some girls giggling at me.

"Is this your bike?" Sierra asked as she finally noticed me for once, probably because of the bike.

"Um, no, I'm just uh… admiring it since it looks so badass," I said as Sierra giggled before walking away

"Smooth move," I muttered to myself before hearing engines behind me I turned and saw two purple cars that were slowly creeping towards me, "Hey you need something," I asked as the cars continued to creep towards me.

"Hop on," a woman's voice said coming from the… bike?

"Who's they're," I asked in need of answers.

"JUST HOP ON," the voice yelled as I got on the bike and it took off.

"What's happening," I asked as the cars chased me.

"Decepticons," The bike told me as we swerved into multiple alleyways.

"Decepti-what," I asked not understanding the term.

"Bad guys," the bike said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Arcee," the bike said as we entered a sewage canal and a yellow and black Camaro.

"Friend of yours?" I asked as the Camaro came closer.

"Yep," Arcee said as it and the Camaro stopped, "Hide we'll take the cons," Arcee told me as I got off and ran to cover as Arcee and the Camaro turned into a giant robots that if I was honest Arcee looked pretty fucking hot.

"What is the heck," I said trying to process this as something tapped my shoulder making me jump in surprise.

"Chill dude it's me," Chris said as I sighed.

"Dude, we need to go," I said as he shook his head.

"Not until Raf get's here," Chris said confusing me.

"Is that another robot," I asked before hearing a kid yelling, when I turned I saw a kid yelling at a purple robot to leave the yellow one alone, "Crap we got to help that kid," I said as Chris nodded.

"I'll distract them," Chris said as I ran towards the kid but I heard him say 'let's see what I can do Primus'.

 _Chris's POV_

"All right let's see what I can do Primus," I said as I charged into the battle between the Decepticon's and Autobot's.

' _You can change any two limbs of your body at a time into any weapon,'_ Primus said in my head as I smirked and turned one arm into a silver sword the other was an obsidian scythe.

"It's PARTY TIME," I said as I began slashing at the Decepticon's with scythe and sword arms. As one of the Decepticon's tried to swat me away I jumped onto it's arm and ran up it before chopping it's head with my sword arm. I then jumped in a downward slice with my scythe on the other but it dodged my strike.

"Ha, ha, ha, I hope you enjoyed life," I said laughing at the Decepticon as it was hiding behind cover from the Autobot's blasters, "Cause I bring your death," I said in a cold voice before running faster than most people towards the Decepticon as it aimed it's blaster at me, "Good-bye," I said using my scythe in an upward slice, for a moment everything was silent before half the Decepticon fell onto it's side making a loud crash.

"Hold it," Arcee said to me as she and Bumblebee aimed at me.

"What I helped didn't I Arcee, Bumblebee," I said using their names, which was surprising to them.

"Who are you and how do you know who we are," Arcee said as her glowing blue eyes narrowed and I smirked returning my arms to normal.

"Where's the fun in that," I asked as she growled, "Tomorrow Optimus will want to see Jack and Raf so he can explain what they saw I'll be waiting with them," I said as she looked at me confused.

"How can I trust you," Arcee asked as I smiled.

"I'm a man of my word, besides it goes against my code of honor to lie or harm the innocent," I said honestly and my grey eyes showed it.

"If you aren't there we will find you," Arcee threatened before she and Bumblebee transformed and sped off.

"I'd doubt it," I said after they left, I technically didn't exist until today.

 **That's all for today folks stay tuned for the next chapter. Good-bye.**


	2. Meeting the Autobot's in person I guess?

**Hasbro owns Transformers/Beast Wars not me I only own my OC**

 _Jack's POV_

The after school I spoke with that kid named Raf and told him we needed to just forget it even happened while we were talking I bumped into Chris and fell on my ass (I found his cursing funny and it made me less stressed so I started doing it more).

"Sorry man," I said apologizing for bumping into him.

"No problem," he said helping me up.

"So what are you doing here," I asked as he smirked.

"Arcee wanted you to meet her leader and demanded I show up when they came to pick you up," he said in a whisper.

"What? Why?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Don't know but I don't think they'll kill us they wanted to keep us safe when they battled I think they just want to explain things," Chris said reasonably.

"Well I guess it can't hurt," I said as Arcee and the Camaro pulled up.

"The Camaro's name is Bumblebee," Chris said waving at the two of them as Raf and I followed.

"So where are we going," I asked Arcee as I got on her and Raf and Chris got in Bumblebee.

"The base," Arcee said as she and her partner began driving towards 'the base'.

 _Chris's POV_

"Does it hurt?" I asked Bumblebee as he beeped something.

"He asked what you meant," Raf said as Bumblebee nearly swerved to miss a pothole.

"The busted voice box," I said as Bumblebee beeped something else but it was longer than before.

"He said not really and your beeping is like Morse code," Raf said as Bee went silent.

"Well how's your life been? Wait! Never mind you've been a solider since birth you haven't had a chance at life," I said as Bee started beeping loudly and quickly making Raf was blush, "Ha, ha, Raf your face is as red as a tomato now," I said laughing at how red his face was.

"If my mother heard me say that I'd never be able to leave my room," Raf said as I snickered.

"My mom tried it didn't work I just climbed out the window and got my own apartment," I said.

"Wasn't she worried," Raf asked.

"I left her a note," I said as Raf nodded and Bee beeped something.

"We're almost there," Raf translated as I nodded.

'I wonder if these guys will need a therapist after I tell them about being a cartoon in my world,' I thought before smirking imagining everyone having an existential crisis as Bumblebee opened his doors and we got out and walked over to Jack as Arcee and Bee transformed.

"Let's go," Arcee said coldly.

'Shit I forgot that she's still upset about her old partners death,' I thought as Jack was about to ask if they were partners I put my hand over his mouth and shook my head.

 _Jack's POV_

'Did he know what I was going to ask,' I thought as I shut my mouth, I was going to ask if they were partners but apparently Chris knew something, 'What's he hiding,' I wondered as we followed Arcee into the main area where three more giant robots were. One was green and looked like a demolition specialist, another was red and white and reminded me of a doctor or surgeon, and then the last one looked like the leader and was red and blue.

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," the giant red and blue robot said in a calm and powerful voice.

"Nice," Chris said as he smirked.

"Wow are you aliens," Raf asked; as Optimus was about to answer Chris beat him to the punch.

"Dude that's the only thing that makes sense humanity is too afraid to make something sentient like them and later on wipe us out," Chris said as if it were a fact, as Arcee seemed to glare at him for his interruption.

"We are indeed not of your world," Optimus said calmly and not at all annoyed by Chris's outburst.

"Who were those purple bots that chased Arcee," I asked curiously but respectfully and Arcee gave a small nod in approval.

"Those were Decepticons and they are ruled by their lord and master: Megatron and he wants to conquer Earth for his own nefarious purposes," Optimus explained, "We are currently fighting a war to make sure he does not succeed," Optimus said as I nodded. Optimus then explained about the war and Cybertron and introduced the Autobots along with their position or role in the group as I introduced the three of us in return.

"Now that you know of our existence the Decepticons may try to attack you and your families to ensure no one learns of their existence," Optimus said, as I got worried about mom being hurt or worse, "I will assign a guardian to each of you to ensure your safety," Optimus said, "Bumblebee will accompany Rafael, Arcee you will guard Jackson, and Bulkhead will guard Christopher," Optimus said as Chris spoke up.

"Yeah I already got protection," Chris said as one of his arms turned into a scythe! "I call it Reaper," Chris said stroking the weapon his arm had become, "Besides I got some news that'll definitely blow your minds," Chris said with a smirk, "I didn't exist until yesterday when your Primus brought me here," Chris said as the bots went wide eyed.

 _Chris's POV_

'Now that I have they're attention its time explain before I get shot,' I thought as my scythe turned back into an arm, "Let me shorten this for ya, I was sent from another dimension I know how things would go in the timeline without interference from someone like me, so Primus sent me here to change some of it so everyone gets a happy ending and no one has to get so fucked up they mentally will be forever scarred," I explained as everyone processed what I said.

"How can you know the future if you're not from this dimension," Raf asked as I smiled.

"I was hoping someone would ask that," I said with a smile, "But I really don't want to give anyone an existential crisis or a really big headache… for now at least," I said still smiling.

"Prove it tell me something that only we would know," Arcee said as I frowned and walked towards her as the bots came closer.

"You've lost two partners and they were close to your heart, their names are Cliffjumper and Tailgate," I said loud enough for Arcee and the bots to hear but Jack and Raf couldn't.

"N-No you c-can't know that you w-weren't their," Arcee said shocked and close to tears.

"I'm sorry but you asked for proof," I said sadly to her as she just ran out through the hallway with Jack following stealthily, 'Jack and Arcee getting together will be hard but Jack comforting her is a good start,' I thought as I faced Optimus, "Look I have nowhere to go and when I signed up to change the future I gave up everything so I can't go back home to my dimension," I said as everyone looked at me in surprise, "So I'm going to stay here," I said with a tone of finality.

"What about schooling," Ratchet asked obviously not wanting me to stay.

"I don't need it, I finished my schooling so it would be pointless besides the history of Earth in both dimensions are the same," I said walking over to Bulkhead, "Besides I'm safe here aren't I," I asked as Ratchet grumbled about 'know it all kids' and having a 'corrupted voice box'.

"Well what I'm going to do now," Bulkhead asked confused.

"We could do some training and blow some shit up," I said as Bulkhead looked at me.

"I guess that could be fun," Bulkhead said grinning.

"That's the spirit now let's go blow shit up," I said as footsteps echoed on the catwalk, "Raf hide," I ordered as Raf hid behind some crates and Agent Fowler (Agent Dick is more like it).

"Prime why is a civilian in here," Agent Fowler asked looking at me.

"Agent Fowler I knew I smelt something fowl now I know what," I said casually as Bee and Bulk snickered.

"Who are you and how do you know my name," Fowler demanded as I flipped him off.

"I didn't like you before and I don't like you now," I said ignoring his question for a moment, "And my name is Chris trust me you won't find a match in any database I mean I just got here yesterday," I said with a smug tone.

"He is a dimensional traveler sent by Primus," Optimus said trying to calm down the pissed off agent.

"Besides Primus gave me these bad boys," I said recreating my sword and scythe limbs.

"Prime explain," Fowler demanded as Prime filled him in and purposely left out Raf and Jack from his explanation, "Well damn," Fowler said as he looked at me.

"Hey Bulk let's go blow some shit up," I said as Bulk transformed into his vehicle mode and we left the base.

 _Jack's POV_

"Arcee, you okay?" I asked after following her up the side of the base before she stopped at a marked grave.

"Go away," Arcee said sounding depressed, I only moved closer.

"Was he a friend of yours," I asked as she sighed.

"He was my partner and I failed to save him just like with Tailgate," Arcee said sadly as she held her knees close to her chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said remembering my own father.

"How could you feel what I am feeling," Arcee said harshly not even looking at me, I sighed as I climbed and got in front of her face.

"I know the feeling because my own dad died he was in the Army shot by terrorists in Iraq," I said with tears building in my eyes as Arcee gave me a shocked and apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry I-I just wish I could've done something to save them," Arcee said sadly.

"You can't change the fact they died but you can still honor them," I said as Arcee looked at me curiously.

"How?" she asked as energon tears leaked from her eyes.

"Live, live for them that's what your partners would want you to do," I said as she wiped her tears.

"Your right," Arcee said as she got up and I got off her and onto the ground.

"It'll get better the pain won't go away but it won't always hurt as much," I said as Arcee smiled as we went back towards the base entrance.

"This stays between us I don't want the others to know, we have a deal" Arcee asked.

"Deal," I said as Bulkhead drove out of the base.

"He's probably going on patrol," Arcee said as we went back in.

 _Chris's POV_

"HELL YEAH," I said as Bulk made a jump from small dirt hill. (Imagine the Dukes of Hazard's General Lee making jumps.)

"Hey your right this is fun," Bulk said as we continued off-roading.

"Told you, now let's go finds some boulders to bust up," I said as we drove towards a canyon, "Alright gather up all the boulders you can we'll practice close-combat together and then if I can turn my arm into a blaster we'll practice blowing shit up," I said smirking.

" _You can but it requires absorbing small amounts of Energon from either crystals or bots,"_ Primus said in my head making me smile.

"Oh this'll be good," I said with a smile that put a Cheshire cat to shame.

"Uh… let's just start training," Bulkhead said awkwardly as his hand turned into a ball.

"Game on," I said as my left arm turned into a sword.

We took off Bulk came charging like a bull while I was running on the tip of my toes like a ninja, I jumped once I was 1 foot away from Bulk and performed a downward slash that he blocked.

"Good keep it up," I said as I slashed at him repeatedly while he blocked my strikes.

"Your fast," Bulk commented as he swung at me forcing me to block and step back.

"Good now let's get serious," I said as my other arm tuned into my Reaper scythe and began my next assault. Bulk blocked and dodged each of my strikes before taking a swing at me forcing me to back off; we repeated this for a whole hour before finally getting tired.

"Okay and that's a wrap," I said panting as Bulk was sitting down.

"I'm aching in places I didn't now I could ach in," Bulk said as I smirked.

"Great, that means we did good today, so we'll do better next time," I said catching my breath as Bulk groaned, "Be quiet you big baby," I said as Bulk half-heartedly glared at me.

"Whatever, though aren't you afraid of dying either in a fight or accidently getting squished," Bulk asked standing up as I gave him a blank, emotionless face.

"No, I made peace with that part of myself," I said as I looked into the sky, 'But for how much longer do I have to wait until he returns I sort of miss how he made jokes out of everything,' I thought as I spoke, "I fought my fears but now as JFK said 'We have nothing to fear but fear itself'," I said smiling.

"So is anything going to happen soon," Bulk asked as I thought before remembering Miko.

"Shit, I forgot about her," I said as my limbs returned to normal and I slapped my head.

"Uh, who are you talking about," Bulk asked confused.

"Miko Nakadai, a girl who came to America because her parents were to strict and she wanted more freedom and got it, transferring to Jack's school," I said reciting what I remembered.

"Okay so is she important," Bulk asked as he changed into his vehicle form.

"She was a part of the original timeline," I said as I got in the front seat and Bulk drove off taking us to Jasper once again.

 **And CLIFFHANGER, HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm an evil son of a gun aren't I? Anyway enjoy the chapter and good-bye.**


End file.
